Mastercard moi
by Willelmnia
Summary: Cette fic c'est du n'importe quoi !


**Auteur : Sadly**

**Genre : Du grand n'importe quoi ? **

**Couple : Faut lire.**

**Disclamer : J'ai pas assez d'argent pour me les acheter. Personne ne m'appartient.**

**¤ Résumé : Duo regarde la télé. Heero rentre du boulot et trouve Duo en train de baver sur une pub... ¤**

**Remarque : Tout est de la faute de Gackt. Et de Mastercard, lol. C'est aussi la faute de Akane, copine de moi. J'ai revu la pub de Mastercard et j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit. Assume ! lol**

** Slogan (made in Akane) : Avec Mastercard on peut tout acheter. Sauf moi, (C'est Gackt qui dit ça, pas moi lol).**

**On a encore plus rie quand on c'est aperçu que Gackt avez vraiment fait une pub pour Mastercard, mais je suis pas sur que le slogan sois le même, lol.**

**Ch'tite note : Cete fic n'est pas passé par ma béta, j'ai corrigé comme j'ai pu après vous êtyes pas obligé de lire.**

**Bonne lecture quand même !**

**¤ Mastercard moi ¤ **

Quand Heero rentra chez lui ce soir là Duo était devant la télé.

Duo squatter depuis quelques mois chez lui parce l'appart du natté était en travaux.

Donc il était venu frapper à sa porte un matin.

Et il n'était jamais repartit.

Duo ne chercher même pas à savoir si les travaux chez lui était fini ou presque.

En gros il squatter quoi.

Apparemment il se sentait bien chez Heero.

Enfin, c'est ce que Duo lui avait dit.

_- Tu sais qu'on se sent à l'aise chez toi 'Ro._

_- Hn._

_- Dis, on pourrai devenir colocataire, qu'est ce que t'en dis ?_

_- Pas question. Dès que les travaux de ton appart sont finit tu y retournes._

_- Vas y dit que je te fais chier aussi._

_- Hn. (T'a tout compris.)_

_- T'es vraiment pas cool Heero._

Mais malgré tout il savait que quand Duo sera partit son appartement sera beaucoup plus vide.

Il devait bien avoué que c'était agréable de savoir que quelqu'un l'attendait quand il rentré.

Et même si Duo parlait beaucoup pour ne rien dire et qu'il faisait semblant de l'ignorer, c'était agréable qu'il soit là.

Duo était devant la télé, pour pas changer.

Il le rejoignit dans le salon et fut surprit de ne pas entendre un bruit à part celui de la télé.

Le natté n'était pas venu lui dire bonsoir comme à son habitude et il n'avait pas eu le droit à son baiser sur la joue.

D'ailleurs, il ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de sa présence.

Heero se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il y avait un plat sur la table.

Il le prit et le réchauffa.

Une fois son plat chaud il retourna dans le salon et il posa son assiette sur la table base.

Il s'installa près de Duo dans le canapé. Celui ci avait l'air absorbé par ce qu'il regardait.

- Qu'est ce que tu regarde ? Lui demanda Heero.

Duo sursauta, il n'avait même pas entendu Heero rentrer.

- Ah, salut Heero.

- Hn. Qu'est ce que tu regarde ?

- Oh, heu un truc débile.

- ?

- C'est une émission jap, spécial pub de Gackt. C'est un chanteur/acteur.

- Depuis quand tu regarde ça toi ?

- Depuis que j'aime la bouf jap.

- Baka.

- Oui, je sais. Si tu pouvais me laisser regardé tranquille, tu sera un ange.

- Parce que je te gêne ?

- Oui, tu m'empêches de mater le beau gosse de la pub.

- Tu trouves qu'il est beau ?

Duo se tourna vers Heero surprit.

- Tu plaisante j'espère ? Ce type est l'un des plus beau mec de la terre !

- Oui, si on aime les jouets en plastique.

- Ouais, ok il est passez par un chirurgien esthétique, mais quand même quoi ! Tu peux pas dire qu'il est moche.

- Pas mon genre.

- M'en fou. Laisse moi regarder tranquille.

_**¤ Avec Mastercard, je me suis acheté une nouvelle voiture. **_

_**Avec Mastercard, je me suis acheté une nouvelle maison. **_

_**Avec Mastercard, je me suis acheté un nouveau portable.**_

_**Avec Mastercard, on peut tout acheter.**_

_**Sauf Moi. Sourire colgate puissance mille ¤**_

- Qu'est ce qu'il est canon ce mec ! Si je prends une Mastercard, je peux t'avoir avec ? Comme la pub avec le porte clé Gackt ?

Heero regarda Duo baver devant un mec fait de plastique.

Et Heero là, il aurai voulut être à la place du mec de la pub Mastercard.

Il aurai voulut que Duo le regarde avec ses yeux là.

Plein de désir.

Des étoiles dans les yeux.

Mais, lui il n'avait pas de Mastercard.

- Au fait 'Ro, j'tai pas dit mais les travaux de mon appart son presque finit. Je pourrai retournai chez moi le 28.

- Le 28 ?

- Oui, tu seras enfin débarrassé de moi ! C'est cool, non ?

- Hn.

Le 28 c'est demain.

Duo ne sera plus là quand il rentrera au soir.

Duo ne sera plus devant la télé en train de mater des trucs débile.

Duo ne l'embrassera plus sur la joue en lui disant bonsoir.

Duo et son bordel ne seront plus là.

- Dis moi Duo, si je prends une Mastercard tu reste ?

- Hein ? Keske t'as dis ?

- Mastercard moi, Duo.

- ?

Heero n'avait même pas touché à son assiette.

Mais là, il avait plus important à faire.

C'est vrai, on ne peut pas tout acheter avec une Mastercard.

Parce que l'amour, ça ne s'achète pas.

**Fin**

**J'ai conscience que c'est vraiment débile et que ça n'a aucun sens mais il fallait que j'écrive ça.**

**Je l'avais dans la tête et il fallait que ça sorte.**

**Bisous à tous,**

**Sadly.**


End file.
